


Riding a Jet

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alt Modes, Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Body Worship, Humorous Ending, M/M, Other, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sex Gone Wrong, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream suffers the consequences of his actions, this time being put on a time-out with this transformation disabled and stuck as a jet. He doesn't have to sulk alone though, Soundwave is coming to see him with plans on his mind. The jet form gets some special appreciation and thrusters taken full advantage of as Starscream warms up for the tape deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding a Jet

Starscream had been punished, again. For trying to usurp Megatron, like he usually does. But usually he didn’t have to stay dormant in his vehicle mode, in a nigh empty hall. What angered him the most though, was that there was no one to talk to.

Silence, or his angry ramblings echoing in the spacious room. Hadn’t he waited long enough? To make matters worse, it wasn’t his chosen position to take the jet form. He was forced into it and mode-locked, left to think about his actions all alone. It’s like Megatron thought he still needs to be put on time-outs like a little sparkling. And that made Starscream boil again, yell in frustration in the echoing hall.

Then, a sudden sound. And after that a sudden Soundwave, making his way through the hall. Silent as always, he didn’t really contribute much to anything if there was no need to. The jet decided to do just the same this time, maybe the tape deck was just passing by or something.   
He wasn’t, as it seemed that the blue and white feet were coming towards the helpless seeker. Was Soundwave coming to mock Starscream? Possible, but highly unlikely.

"What are you doing here?", Starscream groaned, very fed up with the whole situation. Watchers wouldn’t make it any easier to deal with.  
But what a surprise it was when Soundwave only raised a finger in front of his mouthplate, bringing himself next to the wondering jet.

Soon, the dark blue digits slid over the white paint, making the mode-locked seeker shiver, as much as his form allowed to. What the hell was the cassetteplayer’s intention or goal with this, was a pure and utter, annoying, mystery to Starscream. He had already made his question and repeating it would be forcing Soundwave to answer, that was a kind of an unwritten rule between them.

"Okay, now you’re just getting creepy. Again. Soundwave what are you doing?" The jet couldn’t ignore that his partner caressed his wings in a very familiar manner. As expected, no answer came, only more and more intimate brushes that made Starscream tingle uncomfortably.  
"Request: To mount you." Soundwave was getting way excited over fondling the altmode of his lover. It was easy to tell even from behind that monotone robotic voice.

"To what? I’m not a toy or something— You know what? Go ahead, I don’t care. No one’s going to see and it’s not like you’re the only one who’s ridden me." First Starscream was going to roll away from Soundwave, but he decided to be fair. Of all mechs, Shockwave had hopped on him once before.  
But it seems they didn’t share their view of ‘mounting’. The tape deck had retreated his mask and panted. For Primus’ sake what was his malfunction? Getting so worked over touching a jet… though it was quite flattering.

Then Soundwave released his spike, his shark-teeth grin digging into his lip. Excitement written all over the body language and more importanly, face. The blue-and-white Decepticon got on his knees and started kissing Starscream’s frame, starting from the nosecone and continuing to the wings. And did he take his time on the appendages. With a moan the seeker had to agree he was getting into it too.

"Soundwave you asked for permission, you aren’t doing that now. What did you mean wit—"  
"Open your cockpit. Please." And just like that Starscream didn’t even get to finish his question. But when his company was so cute, tone pleading and servo on his spike, it was hard to get angry.  
"On one condition, you must first show affection to my thrusters. I promise not to burn you." Now the seeker was starting to enjoy the situation, getting his playfulness on.

It was left to interpretation what kind of affection was sought after, but Soundwave aimed to please. Always. Not long after, the jet felt the pale lips leave kisses to his re-arranged pedes. Have to say it felt good, as a response he didn’t say anything, just flared his engines, earning a startled gasp from Soundwave.  
The kisses turned into wet and bigger ones, as a cherry on top, the tape deck moaned louder as he gave his passion into servicing the SIC.

"And don’t touch yourself. That’s just plain filthy." His tone was both amused and condescending, making Soundwave whine at the added commands. But soon he was up on his feet, pushing his throbbing spike between the thrusters. A bit dissatisfied with this quick recovery, Starscream rumbled his engines loudly. Now he has to wash his feet… or make Soundwave wash him later!

"I think you’ve done your part. Come on and ride me already!" And the tape deck didn’t need to be told twice. Hastily he ran from behind the jet to the front, licking his lips. Then there was silence and a pause in action, a confused cassetteplayer staring at the white jet.  
"What’re you waiting for? I gave you permission alread— oh yeah the canopy. But don’t try to control me, it won’t work." Starscream groaned and clicked the orange glass-structure up and away from shielding the cockpit.

Soundwave was over him in a second, moaning when his spike slid into the depression, hitting a small, soft chair and lots of buttons and sticks. The seeker winced and shivered at the feeling of being so filled THERE, out of all the places. What an odd yet arousing request.  
The small space got more and more wet from the fluids that dribbled in a steady flow from Soundwave’s spike, while he thrusted in the cockpit.

"Ah, Starscream, can I come here? Please, I beg, l-let me!" The tape deck had gotten frantic and was pushing himself in quite carelessly. His partner sure was also getting into it, but being stimulated in his cockpit drove all kinds of processes in Starscream’s head. Some of them arousing, some worrying. He should invite the tape deck to play there later too. But now he had to say something and not just be a stupid purring slab of metal.

"Yes, but not before you make me overload." The words came without much thinking, was it even possible in this form? But if it was, the tape deck could be trusted to do just that.  
And in fact, in a matter of seconds the seeker felt feelers latch inside his cockpit. Soundwave wasn’t wasting time, with careful inputs he made Starscream shake in place. 

His wings weren’t forgotten either, the communications officer stroked edge of the appendage to his left with his free hand and did that drive the jet wild. Despite his best efforts to restrain it, he moaned, shook and overloaded. Instead of spurting out fluids, the altmode sparked all over and sent pulses back to Soundwave through his feelers.  
To top it all, Starscream’s thrusters activated, sending the duo towards a wall.

"FRAGFRAGFRAG!" and "Fragg!" were the words that echoed through the hall under the booming thrusters, as Soundwave finally released his load inside the cockpit, and only seconds after got his aft smacked by a wall. His partner got his nosecone quite damaged, but not enough to negate the joy of the odd overload.

Soundwave managed to convince everyone that he was doing a routinely check on Starscream and some glitch made the thrusters activate. Right. And Seekers have cockpits full of liquid.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/71466584857/  
> Please reblog from original if you do


End file.
